


wet & dirty

by celestialereri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, crack smut and troll had a 3some this is their baby, they need a fucking abortion lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialereri/pseuds/celestialereri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sexy times feat. levi and toilet-chan</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet & dirty

"Holy shit."

Levi eyed the dirty mess beneath him, taking in the arousing sight of the tousled dark hair and colored stains on his lover. No longer able to fight his fundamental desires, he grabs the hand condoms from the nearby glass drawer and growls as he frustratingly forces them on. When successful, Levi smirks in content and twists the cap of the lube off. Almost immediately, Levi releases a deep sigh of pleasure and relief as the arousing scent of pine floods his senses.

"Ahhh...you smell so damn good..." Levi moans, lubricating his hands as well as his hard spongy tissue.

Levi grunts and positions himself --one leg on either side, causing the other to flush violently. Licking his lips intimately, Levi's eyes sparkle with devilry as he begins to gracefully glide his hands along the pool of wetness housing the tight hole.

"Ngghhh......you're so fucking tight...my yaoi hands can hardly fit." Levi moans, throwing his head back and arching his toned sweaty back.

"More...ahhh..faster...aah...harder...HARDER....fuck!"

Beads of sweat form around Levi's forehead and temples before sensually sliding down from Levi's jet black hair to his defined cheekbones. Levi mercilessly slammed his wet spongy tissue along the tight walls, pushing his head deeper and deeper. His mouth hangs open, panting for the air he seems to have lost. He thrusts roughly a couple more times to reach his climax. Upon doing so, milky clear liquid splashes onto Levi's raven locks of hair, crisp jawline, and thin rosy lips. Levi seductively licks the secretion off his lips agonizingly slow with the tip of his wicked tongue. Shortly afterwards, Levi rinses off the dirty fluids off his lover and licks the glossy, porcelain surface. He tasted the clean, sexy aroma and inhaled sharply; Levi's breath hitched in his deep throat. Levi then unbuckles his grunge belt and slithers down his tight, black leather pants --revealing his hot, sweet ass.

Levi smirks. "Fucking finally. Time to take a pleasant shit."

**Author's Note:**

> i am sin


End file.
